icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4861756-20120518032817
icarly will be forever in our hearts. The show has never failed to make me laugh. It is my childhood. I've beenwathcing icarly for so long, the characters feel like family. I watched nathan, Jennette, Miranda, and Noah, grow up on screen. I was there when Nathan's voice dropped a mile, and i was there when Jerrys hair grew about a foot long. I knew, in the back of my mind, that it would end sometime. and I've been dreading the day when it would be anounced. Of coarse all good things come to an end. But when I watch zoey 101 online, the comments all say "They should bring this show back!" That's soon what its going to say on the icarly videos. I want icarly to stay. but i no its best for it to leave. it is one of the best shows in the world. On the day the finale airs, ill watch all the episodes, from start to finish, and cry when it's over. But i'll probably laugh a lot along the way. I will laugh when carly and sam joke about mrs.briggs boobs. ill giggle uncontrolably when spencers sign turns into "Pee on carl" ill dance along with carly in her dream, ill smile when carly kisses freddie's nose. Ill duck with carly when spencers fan of hammers swings at her, ill try desperatly to lick my elbow with spencer. i will scream carly sam and freddie go into the creepy apartment. ill roll my eyes with sam at freddie "Pie spy" camera, and ill glare through my TV at valeria, ill laugh throughout sams fat priest obsession, ill jump when nevel apears in carly computer screen, and be angry with carlys teacher for giving her a B. ill jump when mandy QUACKS into the screen and then go into a fit of giggles. ill laugh when spencer rolls onto the floor with depression, and learns more aobut the law of gravity! ill hate sams boyfriend with carly and freddie and spencer! ill smile when carly and sam find their chick poachy, and ill grin when carly and sam realize they are both acting dumb and they should just make up and be friends again. ill laugh when carly and sam REALLY advertise the tech foots, and ill cheer on the turtles in detention. ill groan and smile at the "pirate" DVDS, ill beg carly not to go to briarwood, ill fence with the fencin bencens! ill groan when zeebo becomes annoying and smile when sam beats the crap out of him! ill dance with gibby and the weird resteraunt girl and ill grin when carly and sam get their teacher arrested! ill laugh when Shane falls down the elavator, ill go to icarly.com and play packrat with spencer, ill cry with sam about her suckish job, ill laugh at pork chop and sledge hammer, ill watch spencer glow from seaweed, ill grab some pie, ill laugh at carlys crazy rampage, ill "Awe" when sam and freddie kiss, and laugh when they say "Well lean", ill glare at nevel yet again, and smile when I no the answer to the riddle. ill growl at wade collins cause he called me a "hobknocker" ill LOL at spencers meatball, ill widen my eyes when carly sam and freddie see some1 with a ripped off ear, ill laugh when spencer fishes pillows, ill giggle at spencer tuxedo, ill drink and orange with sam, ill feel bad for carly when she learns her bad boy is a weirdo, ill growl angriliy at missy, ill venture into the bowels of dingo studios with spencer, ill try to guess the # of fat cakes, ill stomp my foot in frustration when carly doesnt belive that chuck is EVVILL!!! ill laugh at spencers alergy meds! Ill gasp when sam tells carly her little secret, ill smile when spencer and nug nug hug, ill feel a pang of sadness for sam when she sees carly and freddie dancing, ill cheer for the icarly awards, illl learn how to ride a bull with spencer, ill cringe at lewberts phsco girlfriend, ill glare at the petographers, ill cry with carly, sam, freddie, spencer, fleck, and dave, when carly and sam become friends again, ill smile when sam wins assasine! ill groan when i realize again how horrible spencer and freddie are at "What am I" ill roll my eyes at spencers latest atempt to make money, ill widen my eyes when spencer starts hallucinating, and ill conver my ears when ginger fox sings. ill feel freddies poor shoulders pain. ill laugh when mirande and jerry talk about bloopers, ill whatch spencer attempt to double task, ill recite "Bigfoot, true or real, with the Dr. every time he says it. ill beat the crap out of nora... and that fly, and sing about cartons of milk! Then i will cheer for Carly's speech! Ill cry with carly about the loss of her room, and smile when she tells spencer he's the best brother. ill "awe" when sam and her mom make up, ill graon when spencer says "The KIINGG" ill widen my eyes when sam feeds her workers animal food, and glare when the little 4th graders betray them. ill cheer when carly sings the spazzy mans love song, ill cheer when Aruthor and Aspartamey batttle! Ill groan when Carly and sam hire court, but laugh at freddie can carlys idiot puns! ill ACTUALLY feel sorry for nevel! Ill widen my eyes when sam and freddie kiss, And smile when my two favorite shows collide! ill llaugh at the irony of sam being in a mental hospital, considering what she said to freddie in iwill date freddie, ill "awe" when they kiss, ill laugh at carlys resteraunt break down. ill smile at carly's "Wild chimp" analagy. Ill cry during ilove you. ill laugh at carly's brainiac BF, ill groan at christopher cane, and eat some salsa, ill atempt to punch nora in the face! (again!) ill laugh at the awkwardness of the title, and wish that i could watch icarly in 3-d. ill play "Is gibby wearing a hat or critisizing a hamster" with the 1st lady! ill learn that it is possible to get ur toe stuck in a bathtub! Ill luagh endlessly uring carly, sam, freddie, and spencers, weird flashbacks, ill sig with one direction, ill giggle at spencers pop corn shooter! ill jump in surprise when carlys voice gets lower, and i smile when sam quits her job after freddie! It's been an amazing journey with icarly! and i hope we get a ton more episodes in b4 november! do u think they'll ever update icarly.com again? Imagine how depressing it'll be when there r no new videos... :/ <3 ill miss u icarly.